


I Love Ice-cream

by Vienta



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Bottom Barry Allen, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't waste any ice-cream, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienta/pseuds/Vienta
Summary: Barry Allen is young and bold. He needs someone to knock the idea of self-protection into his head.





	I Love Ice-cream

“Freeze.”  
蒙着眼的男孩呜咽一声，不情不愿地停下双腿夹蹭的动作。汗水顺着他跪着的姿势从后背流入股缝，他很想夹紧自己来让体内震动的东西停下。他差点就要这么做了，却感觉有一只手按上了自己的肩膀。这是警告。

他有些后悔。他不该答应男人这么做。但这是他的一贯作风，到处乱跑，各种尝试，先答应了再说。“Stop there. I'm in.”他想起父亲总是担忧地告诫自己:“要多点风险意识。”但他从来不听。

规则是一旦阿尔弗雷德说了不能动，他就得停下动作。很像一种管教的把戏。但是他没聊到是在做这种事的时候……

所以现在就是这样了。阿尔弗雷德说只要他“完成这个任务”就给他特制冰激凌作奖励。他太爱管家的手工冰激凌小山，没追问要做什么就答应下来。

现在他跪着，滴下的东西在昂贵的羊驼毯上蹭得到处都是。他不知道阿福给他的胸口和会阴贴了什么，细碎的酥麻感时断时续地从那边传来。是啦他是管自己叫闪电，跑起来也带电，但他都不知道自己身体对电流那么敏感。

每次电击的时刻都算得很准，恰好是体内的道具撞上某个地方……一前一后的快感要把他劈成两段。他怀疑阿尔弗雷德手里可能握着控制器，但丝质的布料挡住了视线。他很想作弊，用让人看不清的速度把自己从快乐的地狱里释放出来。但是他不能，他答应过的。而且他不确定如果违反了规则，阿尔弗雷德会怎样惩罚他。即使他风险意识很差，也有种强烈的预感警告他别去尝试。

但想象阿尔弗雷德严肃的神情对此刻的煎熬没什么缓解作用。他觉得自己硬得更厉害了，下腹一片酸软。

“好孩子。”  
他听见阿尔弗雷德这么说道，声音低沉，而语调听起来满意又带着危险。不远处传来清脆的声响，好像是瓷器……？

下一秒，冷意凑近了他的唇边。他依照对方力道的暗示顺从地张开了嘴，甜腻的味道与金属的冷意同时沾上了舌尖。

他在电流中簌簌发抖地吞下了出卖自己的奖励。


End file.
